<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alya's Bad at Setting People Up (Nathanieka Fail) by Lizzey_E13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399784">Alya's Bad at Setting People Up (Nathanieka Fail)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzey_E13/pseuds/Lizzey_E13'>Lizzey_E13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alya's Not Good at Setting People Up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Marc Anciel, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, M/M, Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzey_E13/pseuds/Lizzey_E13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya tries once again to set someone up; Nathaniel and Juleka. But Marc has his own plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alya's Not Good at Setting People Up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alya's Bad at Setting People Up (Nathanieka Fail)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marinette and Marc are cousins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alya, last time you did this, you failed miserably! Alix was in a relationship and Kim was in love with his best friend! Why do you think this would work?” Marinette asked, worried for her friends. She was on the phone with Alya.</p><p>    “Because Nath and Jules would be cute together,” She said. Marinette rolled her eyes. </p><p>    “You’re only saying that because they both have bangs,” She said, leaning on her table.</p><p>    “And they’re both introverts, and they both draw,” Alya said. Marinette rolled her eyes, but only because she knew that her cousin was extremely gay for Nathaneil and she shipped them, hard. </p><p>   “Y’know, I think maybe Marc--”</p><p>   “Oh, Nora’s calling me, the girls got into the paint, I gotta go,” She said, cutting off Marinette.</p><p>   “Kay, bye.”</p><p>-----</p><p>   Alya walked with Marinette to art club.</p><p>   “Why are you coming, you’re not in art club?” Marinette said. </p><p>   “All are welcome, remember,” Alya said. Marinette sighed silently. “Plus, we can talk a little more openly.” Marinette nodded as they entered the room. </p><p>    People greeted the two as they entered the room.</p><p>    “H-Hey, uh, Nathaniel, I wrote this thing for you. L-Like not for our comic,” Marc said, handing Nathaniel the folded up piece of paper. Before he could take it, Alya approached. </p><p>    “Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we wanted to talk to Nathaniel,” Alya said kindly. Marc nodded, looking down at the piece of paper that said Nathaniel in beautiful handwriting. </p><p>    “It’s f-fine,” He said. Nathaniel looked at Marc with caring eyes.</p><p>    “Are you sure?” He asked. Marc smiled weakly and nodded. </p><p>    “Go. It can wait. A-And they’re your friends too,” Marc said. </p><p>    “Of course. I’ll be back soon,” Nathaniel said kindly. Marc smiled. Alya lead Nathaniel to a corner of the room.</p><p>    “So, Nath, who do you like?” She asked. Nathaniel blushed, glanced at Marc (but Alya thought he was looking at Juleka)</p><p>    “W-Why do you ask?” He asked, as red as his hair. </p><p>    “Well, I was just wondering, since you liked Mari before. But I know you don’t like her like that anymore,” She said. </p><p>    “I-I…”</p><p>    “It’s okay, I already know,” She said. Nathaniel blushed deeper. </p><p>    “Really? Please, don’t tell anyone,” He said. Alya nodded. </p><p>    “Hey, Jules, come here,” Alya said </p><p>    “Alya, this isn’t a good idea--” Marinette whispered.</p><p>    “Yeah?” Juleka asked meekly. </p><p>    “Well, Nathaniel wanted to ask--”</p><p>    “No!” Marc yelled. He covered his mouth, but walked up to them. “I’m sorry. But, uh… This is way more important. N-Nath…” Marc said, blushing. He handed Nathaniel the note. “Uh…” Marc led Nathaniel a bit down the wall. “Please, read it.”</p><p>    “Uh, okay,” He said, confused. He unfolded the paper and began reading aloud. <br/>    “Marc was afraid. This may be the hardest thing he’d ever have to tell Nathaniel… no. It couldn’t be,” He read. He glanced up at Marc, who motioned for him to keep reading. <br/>    “He walked up to Nathaniel, his heart pounding against his chest. Why did this have to be difficult?” He laughed, seeing a bit of dialogue. “‘Hey, Marc!’” Nathaniel said in a super exaggerated voice, making Marc giggle. <br/>    “Marc nervously waved back and sat down, anxious and afraid. Nathaniel was his best friend… he didn’t want to be hurt. ‘So, I was thinking,’” Nathaniel started, in that exaggerated voice again. “While Nathaniel was talking, the pressure became too much. The anxiety, the thoughts, the--”</p><p>    “I’m gay!” Marc exclaimed. “I… I’m gay. A lot.” </p><p>    “Oh. Marc, that’s… great, honestly. I’m so glad that you know who you are,” He said with a smile. Marc smiled. He pulled another note out of his pocket. </p><p>    “Uh… Read this one?” He asked. Nathaniel looked at the similar looking note skeptically. He took it and unfolded it.</p><p>    “Nathaniel was greatly accepting of Marc. He didn’t know why he was so worried. Besides his moms, he probably trusted him the most.” Nathaniel smiled at the sentiment. “But he still had that anxiety, that pit in his stomach. He was still… keeping something from him,” Nathaniel said, finishing slowly. <br/>    “But he couldn’t help it. Everyone was anxious about telling someone about this. And after all, what are the chances that Nathaniel was in love with Marc too,” Nathaniel read, getting quieter. </p><p>    He looked back up, seeing that Marc was heading out the door. Nathaniel dropped the note and ran to the door, probably faster than he had to. </p><p>“Nath, I-- Oh,” Marc said, cutting himself off basically when Nathaniel’s lips touched his own.</p><p>    The kiss was gentle and sweet, but light, like Nathaiel was afraid of breaking Marc. Nathaniel’s hands were cupping Marc’s cheeks, gently as well, not wanting to hurt him. Marc hugged Nathaniel tightly, wanting more. </p><p>    Inside of the classroom, Alya’s eyes widened. This was the second time. </p><p>    Marc and Nathaniel separated, breathing heavily, but not quite panting. </p><p>    “So you…” Marc started, confused and afraid. </p><p>    “Like you? Yes, more than anything. Please, please be my boyfriend,” He begged. </p><p>    “O-Of course!” Marc exclaimed. “Yes! Absolutely!” He exclaimed. Nathaniel smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was. </p><p>    “So… comic?” Nathaniel asked, motioning into the classroom. </p><p>    “Could we do that later? M-Maybe get some ice cream right now? Maybe?” Marc asked nervously. Nathaniel smiled. </p><p>    “I would love to,” He said. “I just need to get my school stuff,” He said. Marc nodded and Nathaniel walked inside. </p><p>    As Nathaniel happily got his stuff, Marinette smiled. </p><p>    “What did you need me for?” Juleka asked. </p><p>    “Nothing, whatever,” Alya said, pinching the bridge of her nose. </p><p>    “Okay…” She said, confused, walking back to the table where Rose was. </p><p>    “What was that?” She asked, staring at the girl she admired so much, a pink blush tinting her cheeks. </p><p>    “I’m not sure,” Juleka said. “Marc and Nath are apparently together now,” She said. ”I-It’s nice to see them together finally,” She said. Rose giggled. </p><p>    “I wish we were more like them,” She mumbled. Juleka’s head shot up, looking at Rose. Her eyes were wide and her face was pink.</p><p>    “What?”</p><p>    “Oh, nothing,” She said with a sweet smile. Rose pur her hand on the table, feeling the grain of a glittery pencil. Juleka saw her fingers moving against the pencil and her face heated up. She swallowed before taking a chance.</p><p>    She put her hand on Rose’s, her fingers curling over hers. Rose looked up, blushing furiously.</p><p>    “J-Jules?” She asked. </p><p>    “D-Do you want to go out sometime?” Juleka asked. Rose smiled.</p><p>     “Y-Yes!” Rose exclaimed. Rose repositioned her hand, so their fingers were locked. Juleka smiled, looking down, hiding her blush. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>    “Hey, on the bright side, whenever you try to set someone up, they get in a relationship,” She said. Alya sighed. </p><p>    “Sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>